1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical module packaging technology and more particularly, to an optical module package unit, which effectively lowers the optical module packaging cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
To avoid accidental touching of the touch screen or to save power consumption, a handheld electronic device (such as smart phone) is generally equipped with a proximity optical sensor module. When the handheld electronic device is in proximity to the surface of an object (for example, the face of a person), the proximity optical sensor module is induced to switch off a part of the power supply. The proximity optical sensor module uses a light-emitting chip to emit a light source, and a light sensor chip to receive the light that is emitted by the light-emitting chip and reflected by a media (for example, the face) and then to convert the light signal into an electronic signal for further processing.
The aforesaid conventional proximity optical sensor module is made by separately packaging the light-emitting chip and the light sensor chip into a respective individual package and then mounting the two individual packages together to form a module. As the light-emitting chip and the light sensor chip are separately packaged, the packaging cost of the proximity optical sensor module remains high.
Further, after packaging of the aforesaid conventional proximity optical sensor module, the light-emitting chip has a low luminous efficiency, and the mating light sensor chip may receive a poor light signal, resulting reading instability of the handheld electronic device. Therefore, there is a strong demand for improvement to eliminate the drawbacks of the aforesaid conventional proximity optical sensor module design.